


Void

by ABewilderedBear



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blind!Frank, Blindness, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABewilderedBear/pseuds/ABewilderedBear
Summary: Frank Castle loses another thing.





	1. Frank and Karen

Karen is unfortunately there when it happens.

 

He almost always wakes up before her and makes them both coffee. It’s routine. He always does that.

  
But when Frank wakes up he’s so fucking exhausted, he can’t even really move. He makes an effort, and by the time he sits up he’s almost panting, leaning back on the headboard for support. He reaches over, only to feel a cold spot on the other side of the bed. Sighing, Frank reaches with the same hand up to rub his eyes, and they sting a little, but when he opens them he-

 

“K’ren.” He whispers out with a shaky breath.

 

“Karen.” He says, louder this time.

 

Frank hears footsteps and his own breath catches even though he knows it’s her, because he doesn’t know what the fuck is wrong with him.

 

Karen sits on the bed and frames his head with her hand, running her other through his hair and she’s just _there_ , and he can’t tell what she’s doing.

 

“Frank?”

 

“Karen,” He chokes out. “Karen, _I can’t see.”_


	2. Frank, Karen, and David

The absolute first thing Karen does is call David Lieberman.

 

She watches Frank from the doorway and watches him just lay in bed, quiet. He’s upset, once in a while reaching up to feel at the jagged lines marking across his eyes.

 

So she calls Lieberman.

 

The answer comes almost immediately, a soft “Hello?” and a “Sorry, honey, I’m going to have to take this.” Karen hears a warning to be careful as Lieberman shuffles away from wherever he was.

 

“I need your help.”

 

“You’re Karen, right? Frank’s girlfriend?”

 

She smiles a little. His eyes really are everywhere. “Frank’s in trouble.”

 

“In trouble? What’s wrong with him? Is- how can I even help? Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Do you still have cameras around Hell’s Kitchen?”

 

There’s silence on the other line, a cough echoing through the background.

 

“Possibly.”

 

“I’ll give you a time and date later, but I need to find out who blinded Frank Castle.”


	3. Frank, Karen, and Foggy

Karen also attempts to call Claire Temple to help or bring some things over, although they don’t know each other all that well. She would’ve, but as soon as she even brought up the name Frank grabbed her hand and begged her not to call anyone affiliated with a hospital.

 

“Then it’s either Foggy or Matt.”

 

“Do not call Red.”

 

Foggy it is.

 

Karen then calls Foggy, who almost chokes at the revelation that the Punisher is in her apartment, blind.

 


	4. Frank and Karen

At night, Frank cries next to her in his sleep. It comes with a keening sound, and he sounds like he’s in so much pain.

 

“Frank.” She whispers, touching his shoulder while shaking it gently.

 

He jolts up.

 

Frank is panting, feeling frantically for something or anything until he ends up touching her hand. He huffs and mumbles to himself, leaning into her shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” she whispers, “It really is.”

 

There’s so much tension in his body. Frank’s hand holds Karen’s a little tighter and he shifts his head, moving to put his forehead against hers. He stays almost completely still, and the corded, tight sensation his body gives off makes him seem more vulnerable.

 

The sensation feels like it’s coaxed out of him as he cries.


	5. Frank, Karen, and Matt

Matt asks him how much he can see one day while they’re on the topic.

 

“Grey silhouettes.” He answers back, hollow. 

 

They’re at the river spot. Karen is a little further away, taking a phone call. Max’s head is laying right in his lap as he just passes his hand over it, just feeling. He holds the leash tight in his other hand, ready to give back to her for when she comes back.

 

Their dog.

 

Their river spot.

 

Frank is often upset with Matt. The shit he pulled with Karen. The lying, the fucking audacity to actually lie to Karen. His nonchalance, his fucking bullshit attitude, his savior complex, his advice, his needs to fix everything.

 

It’s unfortunate that Karen actually decides to stay friends with Matt, and that he’s sitting right next to him.

 

“Frank? You’re holding your breath.”

 

A large sigh emerges from the marine, who curses himself internally.

 

Frank turns his head as he hears footsteps, a hand gently landing on his shoulder a moment later.

 

He’s already forgetting Matt’s here.

 

“I’m back.” Karen announces.

 

“Welcome back,” he murmurs, scooting over for her to sit on the bench. “Everythin’ okay?”

 

There’s a hum of approval, and he smiles a little.

 

He feels less hollow when she’s there, no matter the circumstance.


End file.
